mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Rule Changes: 4 - 10/20/11
New Features *New Endorsements customizations in the Locker Room. *New art in the death screen. *New range indicators for Firebases and Combat Kitties. *New skill button cooldown indicators. *Various new sounds and sound scapes *Various new icons *New Turret indicators on the HUD Bot display Loco Moco Arena *New wall art in the upper area *Players can no longer stand on thin walls “Unnamed” Arena *Geometry changes *Added more Vending Machines *Added working time clocks Assassin *Assassin health bar now seen when she takes damage while cloaked *Smoke Bomb: Cooldown: 60/30/20/15 -> 45/26/20/15 *Cloak: Full Recovery: 30/15/10/7.5 -> 20/14/10/7.5 *Mega Jump: 30/15/10/7.5 -> 15/10/7.5/6 Assault *Fly: Full Recovery: 60/30/20/15 -> 45/26/20/15 *Charge: Cooldown: 30/15/10/7.5 -> 20/14/10/7.5 Cheston *New animations including run and grapple *Roar: No longer slows enemies *Roar: Cooldown: 60/30/20/15 -> 40/26/20/15 *Roar: Heal Self: 100/150/200/250 -> 50/75/100/125 *Roar: Heal Allies: 50/75/100/125 -> 25/37/50/63 *Rampage: Removed auto-steering *Rampage: Damage: 40/60/80/100 -> 80/120/160/200 *Explosive Barrel: Cooldown: 30/15/10/7.5 -> 20/14/10/7.5 Combat Girl *Combat Kitties: Cooldown: 20/10/7.5/5 -> 15/10/7.5/6 *Fortify: Cooldown: 60/30/20/15 -> 40/26/20/15 *Combat Laser: Cooldown: 60/30/20/15 -> 40/26/20/15 *Added Bot Rating to Combat Kitties which will improve their damage vs bots as the Combat Girl levels up Gunslinger *Rifle: Zoom Spread Modifier: 0.001 -> 0.25 *Knee Cap: Cooldown: 30/15/10/7.5 -> 20/14/10/7.5 Gunner *Deploy: Gunners can no longer take headshots while deployed at any upgrade level. *Deploy: Gunners now have an armor giving aura around them when they deploy, armor given is increased with upgrade level. *Deploy: No longer recovers while deployed *Deploy: Crit Chance: 5 -> 10 *Deploy: Cooldown: 12/12/12/12 -> 20/14/10/7.5 *Ground Slam: Cooldown 30/15/10/7.5 -> 20/14/10/7.5 *Rocket: Cooldown: 30/20/15/10 -> 20/14/10/7.5 Karl *Junior: Speed after track: 128/256/512/768 -> 450/525/600/768 *Junior: Lifetime before track: 9.75 -> 30/14/10/7.5 *Junior: Added visual detect range for owning player *Junior: Cooldown: 30/20/15/10 -> 20/14/10/7.5 *Junior: Added in team color *Short Circuit: Cooldown: 60/30/20/15 -> 40/26/20/15 *Prop Hop: Cooldown: 20/10/7.5/5 -> 15/10/7.5/6 Sniper *Sniper Grapple: All upgrade levels throw. *Sniper Grapple: Cooldown: 20/10/7.5/5 -> 15/10/7.5/6 *Flak: Cooldown: 60/30/20/15 -> 40/26/20/15 *Traps: Cooldown: 20/10/7.5/5 -> 15/10/7.5/6 Support *Firebase: Pressing the firebase button after it is deployed will now destroy the firebase from anywhere *Firebase: No skill recovery when firebase is destroyed via button press *Firebase: Cooldown: 60/30/20/15 -> 40/26/20/15 *Firebase: Health Recovery Aura (upgrade level 4) Radius: 512 -> 768 *Firebase: Damage multiplier while deploying: 2 -> 1.5 *Firebase: Deploy time: 1.5 -> 3 *Added Bot Rating to the Firebase which will improve its damage vs bots as the Support levels up *Over Clock: Increases speed and skill recovery for Support, does not recover itself while Over Clock is active. *Over Clock: Cooldown: 30/20/15/10 -> 20/14/10/7.5 *Air Strike: Cooldown: 60/30/20/15 -> 40/26/20/15 Tank *Product Grenade: Cooldown: 30/20/15/10 -> 20/14/10/7.5 *Tank Charge: Cooldown: 30/20/15/10 -> 20/14/10/7.5 *Tank Shield: Cooldown: 60/30/20/15 -> 40/26/20/15 Veteran *Ka-Claw: Cooldown 30/15/10/7.5 -> 20/14/10/7.5 *Skid Row Throw: Cooldown: 60/30/20/15 -> 40/26/20/15 *Pain Train: Cooldown: 30/15/10/7.5 -> 20/14/10/7.5 Bots *Bots no longer stop for enemy bots or players when near the end of their path. *Gremlins now show their health bar when shot *Jackbot: No longer stop to fire at enemy bots or players. *Jackbot: Health 30000 -> 40000 *Jackbot: Sight Range: 4096 -> 2048 *Jackbot: Slam Radius: 1024 -> 1536 *FujiBot: Damage: 75 -> 150 *FujiBot: Fire Interval: 1 -> 0.5 *FujiBot: Bot Rating: 6 -> 3 Turrets *RockIt Turret: Damage: 240 -> 500 *RockIt Turret: Health: 25000 -> 30000 *RockIt Turret: Bot Rating: 1 -> 0.5 Misc Changes *Turrets no longer switch to bots when they are currently firing at a player. *Players must move out of range to force them to switch targets. *Moneyball: Health: 35000 -> 30000 *Moneyball: Shield Respawn Time: 14 -> 20 *Moneyball: Money per damage done min/max: 1/1 -> ½ *Improved skin rendering while in shadow Bug Fixes *Fixed Combat Girl from being able to throw out more Combat Kitties than she should be. *Fixed issue with players getting locked in place or not being able to use *Ejectors after multiple players tried to access it at one time. *Fixed healer weapons jumping targets as you released the fire button. *Fixed some issues with how skill buttons were displayed. Button states should be much more apparent. *Fixed issue on Firebases that would revert the Firebase back to their base range after an Over Clock. *Fixed some delays in voice chat. *Fixed Air Strike sound from playing after it was gone. *Fixed some more issues with rejoining games. *Fixed issue with damage direction indicators sticking around after death. *Fixed bad upgrade information in the Sniper’s Offensive Passive. *Fixed getting stuck by holding scoreboard and tapping ESC multiple times. *Fixed some visual artifacts on the healing weapons. Category:Patches